The Last Saiyan
by DBZDude7
Summary: In this story, Kakarot never hit his head and learned about his past by a messqge his father sent with him. How will this affect the story we know?
1. chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. Gohan was out for a walk in the woods until he found a large crater. He stopped to look at the craters and at the bottom of it was a space pod. He looked inside the pod and found a baby boy with spiked hair which seemed to defy gravity.

Gohan quickly opened the pod and picked the baby up. He soon found a box inside the pod that was for the baby when he was older. Gohan opened the box and found a button, some pictures and some letters. He pushed the button and a hologram appeared.

"Kakarot," the man started, "I am your father Bardock, I know that your mission was to eradicate all life forms on the planet that you are on, but don't. I need you to train as hard as possible, protect the planet you are on and eventually try and beat a being named Frieza. You may not know this but you are a Saiyan. You are not of that world and you cannot return to ours. It was destroyed by Frieza. So please Kakarot, avenge the saiyans!" He finished.

"So your name is Kakarot?" Gohan asked rhetorically, " let's get you back to my place and you can clean up and stay there for as long as you want!" Gohan told Kakarot, causing him to smile.

 **12 YEARS LATER...**

Kakarot formed a small bit of energy in his right hand and let it grow. A couple of seconds later he threw it and yelled "RIOT JAVELIN!" The ball of energy immediately killed the fish he was catching. He picked up the fish, and walked home. Until...

CRASH

"Ugh..is that little boy dead?" The teenager asked herself.

"No, it takes more than a primitive vehicle to kill me!" Kakarot yelled. Kakarot then checked the scouter his father had packed for him. "4? A waste of time... Damn humans!" He yelled again. He was also wearing the same type of battle armour that his father had.

"Wait, you just called me a human, but you're a human too right?" The girl asked, "Also what do you mean by _4_?"

"The only thing I'm telling you about what I am is that I am not human, also I said 4 because that's what your power level is." Kakarot explained.

"Oh..." the girl said, "My name is Bulma by the way."

"Kakarot." He replied with a smile. "Why are you out here in the woods Bulma?"

"I'm looking for these." Bulma said as she pulled a orange ball with stars on it out from her bag. "They're dragon balls, there are seven of them scattered around the world and once you've gathered them all, you can have one wish granted!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Really? I have one at my house. Follow me." Kakarot said.

Once they arrived, Kakarot dropped the fish and opened the door. "Kid, where are your parents?" Bulma asked. "Dead." Kakarot said "even the person who found me on this planet is dead." He finished. Kakarot didn't even look sad so Bulma simple said "oh..."

"Here it is!" Kakarot exclaimed. "Great! Hey, do you wanna come either me?" Bulma asked. "Sure, got nothing better to do." Kakarot replied. "Let's get going then!" Bulma yelled.


	2. chapter 2

**WTBB501, thank you for reviewing and the tips. I will be sure to take this into account.**

The car Bulma and Kakarot were in cane to a halt on the way to the next dragon ball.

"Why are we stopping, Bulma?" Kakarot asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"I HAVE TO TAKE A PIT STOP IF YOU MUST KNOW!!" Bulma yelled, running into the woods.

"Well, everyone needs to pee..." Kakarot said to himself. He started to throw some punches at the air. He was just starting to warm up when...

"KAKAROT!!" Bulma screamed. Kakarot came rushing into the woods where Bulma was. What he found was Bulma in the claws of a Tyrodactyl.

"You! Put Bulma down!" Kakarot yelled.

"How about, no. What are you gonna do about it kid?" The Tyrodactyl laughed. As the Tyrodactyl was laughing, Kakarot charged up energy in his right hand.

"This..." Kakarot mumbled, "RIOT JAVELIN!!" He yelled, throwing the ball of energy at the dinosaur, careful not to hit Bulma. The dinosaur was hit in the chest by the energy and immediately killed. "Guess this is what I'm having for dinner." Kakarot said.

"What?! You're going to eat that?!?" Bulma asked, "But I do think it is time to set up camp.."

"Yeah I'm gonna eat it!" Kakarot told Bulma, who was walking towards a clearing.

"Stand back kid." Bulma said, throwing a capsule onto the ground. Suddenly, a house popped out of the capsule. Bulma stepped in but Kakarot stayed outside. "You not coming in kid?" Bulma asked.

"I will eat first, then take a bath." Kakarot scoffed as he dragged the Tyrodactyl outside the house. He started a fire and began to cook the meat.

"What a wierd kid.." Bulma stated, walking inside.

Kakarot are his food and went inside. The strange thing was, Bulma couldn't be found. He looked around everywhere except the bathroom but decided if she was in there, it would be rude to barge in. He decided he would wait and train until Bulma was out.

He stepped outside to start training, but he found a strange looking rock. Kakarot looked more closely at the rock and realised that it was a turtle! "What's a turtle doing out here?" Kakarot asked himself.

"Well I was collecting mushrooms but got lost." The turtle said, "could you help me get back to the sea?"

"Sure, we could take a little detour." Kakarot said. "I'll just have to tell Bulma and we can go in the morning."

"Yay! I finally get to go back to the sea!" The turtle exclaimed. "See you tomorrow!" The turtle said.

"Right." Kakarot replied.


	3. chapter 3

Bulma awoke the next morning to find Kakarot gone. She was confused in to where he had run off to. She looked in the bathroom first, then the living room and finally the kitchen. Nowhere. She sat at the table and noticed a note.

' _Bulma, at the time of writing this note, it is 7:00 AM. I am on my way to the sea beacause a turtle was lost. If I am not back by noon, come looking for me. Sincerely, Kakarot.'_ The note read.

Bulma couldn't believe it. Her friend had run off without her! Well she wasn't taking it. She got dressed, capsulised the house, uncapulised her motorbike and drove off towards the sea full speed. She looked at her watch.

"7:20 AM, I can still catch up." She told herself, keeping full speed.

Elsewhere*

"We're nearly there turtle, I can smell it." Kakarot said to the turtle on his back.

"Thank you Kakarot." Turtle replied.

"No problem." He grinned. The turtle on his back was quite heavy and giving him a more difficult run than without him. It was a good workout. Suddenly, a bear popped out of nowhere.

"Humans give me heartburn, but I love turtles! The bear spoke.

"Oh so you eat turtles AND Humans? Sorry, only a turtle here and I ain't giving him to you." Kakarot told the bear. Kakarot put the turtle down and measured the turtle's power level. "A measly 5?" Kakarot asked himself.

"I guess a little heartburn never hurt anyone." The bear replied, launching at Kakarot with his massive sword. Kakarot side stepped without looking and flicked the 8 ft bear into a rock. Killing him instantly.

"What a waste of time..." Kakarot mumbled. He picked up the turtle and finished the final stretch to the sea.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the sea. It was amazing. So peaceful and clear.

"Wait here, I'll go get my master and I'm sure he'll give you a gift." The turtle suddenly spoke.

"Sure. But be quick, I told my friend I'd be back before noon." Kakarot replied. The turtle nodded and swam out into the water. After turtle left, Kakarot decided to practice flying a bit. He gathered energy in his body and in one movement, pushed under his feet, lifting him from the ground. Kakarot started to do some basic manneuvers until he heard something in the area behind him. He gently tapped onto the ground and patiently waited for the noise to arrive.

Suddenly, Bulma came rushing onto the beach on her motorbike. The sand kicked up and created a mini sandstorm.

"So you ARE here. I thought that since I was going full speed and I couldn't find you, you'd died!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Oh please, nothing on this miserable planet could kill a Saiyan warrior. Even if I'm low class." Kakarot replied with a scowl.

"Wait, what's a Saiyan?" Bulma asked.

"It's what I am. I hail from Planet Vegeta. We saiyans were a proud warrior race. I was a third class back then, but only a couple of days after I was born, I was sent to purge this planet. Luckily, my father put in a message for me NOT to purge the planet. That is why you're alive." Kakarot explained, "He also said that our planet was destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza. He wrote this before he went to fight him, since I haven't heard from him, he failed..."

"Oh..." was all Bulma managed to say.

 **So what do you think? Please review. I also have a schedule for this fic. Every Thursday I will upload. The rest of the time will be spent on writing it and other fan fictions I have yet to finish.**


	4. UPDATE

**UPDATE:**

Sorry I haven't released anything in over a week. School is a pain. Anyway, I will be moving releasing new chapters to Friday as that is WAY more convenient. The next chapter is in the works! Until then, Cya!


	5. chapter 4

Bulma couldn't believe it. She was looking at possibly the lone survivor of an entire race. She felt sorry for Kakarot as it would mean that he would probably never meet another of his kind.

"If no female was of planet, our kind will go extinct or if not, I'd most likely mate with a human." Kakarot told Bulma, even though it was obvious. The young Saiyan didn't even notice that the turtle had returned with his Master.

"Quite and interesting story there kid." The old man spoke. Kakarot snapped out of his thoughts and realised that he was there.

"Umm... okay..." Kakarot muttered, "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the turtle hermit, Master Roshi. Thank you for saving my turtle, I would gladly reward you for it." The man spoke.

 _'Hmm let's see what this guy's power level is, if it's higher than my 30 then... HOLY SMOKES!! 139! He's even stronger than Gohan!'_ Kakarot thought. "Train me." He told the Turtle Hermit.

"What? Train you? What even makes you think I can fight?" Roshi exclaimed. "Even if I did, what makes you think an old man would take on a student?!" He finished.

"First," Kakarot started, "I know you can fight thanks to this little gadget here." He continued, pointing at his scouter. "Second, Gohan was old yet he still trained me. And before you ask, Gohan found me when I was an infant but unfortunately, he died a couple of years ago."

"Oh dear, that is a shame. I will gladly train you..." the old man started.

"Kakarot." Kakarot finished. _'With this man having a power level just over 100 points from mine, his training should close the gap.'_ Kakarot thought. "Thank you." Kakarot said.

"Don't mention it! Stop by my island and I'll start to train you." Roshi told Kakarot.

"Okay, first I need to finish my quest, also I'll take that ball on your necklace there." Kakarot states.

"This? Why not my flying nimbus? You only need a pure heart to ride it." Roshi replied.

"One, I only want that ball. Two, I'm pretty sure I don't have a pure heart. And three, I can already fly." Kakarot smirked. He floated into the air.

"Alright kid, take it. I found it washed up on my shore anyway." Roshi said as he threw the dragon ball his way.

"Thank you and see you soon." Kakarot said as he flew off. Bulma was speechless. She was gathering magical orbs that grant wishes with an alien that could fly! This was some crazy life...


End file.
